


Accidents Happen for the Better

by allonsy_always



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Crazy friends, F/M, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Maybe sexy times?, Romantic Friendship, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_always/pseuds/allonsy_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annora and her best friend finally make it to Seoul after years of dreaming about. Shy when it comes to boys Annora doesn't realize that a certain leader *G-Dragon* of a certain band *Big Bang* is in love with her. Countless heartbreaks has made Annora's heart scarred, afraid to let people in and innocent, while Jiyong has been desperately wounded from a fresh breakup. Can Annora tame the wild and broken G-Dragon or will she be swept up into his madness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen for the Better

**Author's Note:**

> Soo guys, this my first fanfiction...like EVER. Yup I'm a fanfic virgin so be gentle please? lol  
> But i would love any critiques on grammar, story ideas, anything really  
> THANKS FOR READING, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT BUDDIES ^_^

“Attention all passengers, please buckle your seatbelts in preparation for landing. Thank you for flying with us and welcome to Seoul, South Korea.”  
I awoke with a start when the flight attendant finished the announcement. I looked over to the sleeping form of my best friend and sister from another mister, Celeste.

“Celeste…Hey Celeste, wake up. I think we’re about to land” I say while gently shaking her from her sleep.

“Ughhh whaaaa?” she questions with half her hair standing up and a little drool on her face.

Sniggering you point to her face and she quickly wipes it away will trying to make herself look half-decent.

“We’re hear silly” I say with a huge smile. Her face is a mirror of mine as we hug each other while squealing like the thirteen year old we were at heart. Ever since I found she sat next to me in English class in sixth grade, Celeste and I have been inseparable. She was the companion to my Doctor Who, the Watson to my Sherlock, the Big to my Bang…well you get the idea. And since we knew that going to separate colleges wasn’t a choice we both made sure to keep our grades up and both applied to the same schools; Emory in Atlanta accepted both of us and we were so excited from the news. *sigh*I can still feel her weight on me when she tackled me to the ground with excitement when we got our letters. 

Anyways through our years of friendship we discovered our common interests whether it be certain books, movies or bands. When she found out I was a fan of Kpop well that just made us closer. Throughout high school we were quite fond of *cough obsessed cough* with the Kpop world and we vowed to go to Korea together one day. At Emory they surprisingly offered Korean classes and I’m pretty sure we were the first to sign off. During our first two years at Emory our ability to speak and read Korean became good enough that we thought it was time to spend a year abroad in our dream country.  
So here we are on fourteen hour flight to Seoul, South Korea, being as excited as possible on a plane full of sleeping people.

“Dang man, I can’t believe we are actually here. Annora please pinch me, wait no punch me to make sure I’m not dreaming” said Celeste looking around as we exited the airport after landing.

“Ha, girly, I don’t want to knock you out with my punch, these are registered as dangerous weapons” pointing to my arms. She playfully pushes me but it was enough with the weight of all the bags I was carrying to unbalance me and make me fall into another person.

Whipping around I see it’s a familiar looking young Korean man wearing shades and a beanie, obviously trying to look conspicuous. I profusely apologize in Korean “Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hit-“ 

He waves me off with a raised eyebrow saying “No, no, it’s no problem. Your Korean is good.” 

I blush from the compliment, “Uh thank you.” Just as I was about to ask if I’d seen him from somewhere before, a tall brooding-looking man interrupts me before I get the chance.

“Jiyong, come on, I don’t know how long those fans will be distracted, let’s go to the car.”

My eyes widen in realization as I figure out that he’s G-Dragon…like THE G-Dragon, like the G-Dragon I had been admiring *cough hard crushing cough* since I started listening to Kpop. Besides me Celeste yells in realization “HOLY SHIT, YOU’RE-“ Before she could finish her very loud statement, I clamp my hand over her mouth.

“Celeste! We don’t want the whole world finding out that GD is here, man come on! There would be a freaking stampede” wiping my hand from her bite as I scolded her.

Jiyong looks at me and Celeste, chuckles and says in English with a heavy accent “Haha yeah I’m G-Dragon, and that would kinda suck. What’s your name by the way?”  
Before I got to answer I assume his body guard says “Jiyong we have to leave, now. Some people are starting to notice you” and starts to pull him away. Jiyong apologetically looks back and waves goodbye.

I wave back, still kind of in shock from the whole ordeal. Celeste pulls on my arm while jumping up and down while saying “Oh my god, oh my god, holy shit, we just met G-Dragon!!!”

I snap out of my daze and sarcastically say back to her, “Yeah I totally didn’t notice, but thanks for the update.” She tries to shove me again, but I use my signature “really friend, look what happened last time you did that” look and she retracts her arm.

“Come on Celeste, I’m starving and that substance marketed as food on the airplane did nothing for me” I say as we gather up our bags and head to find a taxi.

“Well Annora that was an interesting start to this experience. But for reals, did you see the way he smiled?? I could have died and been content knowing he smiled at me” she exclaims while trying to get the attention of an idling taxi cab.

I laugh as we finally get the man’s attention and climb into the taxi “Damn Celeste, I thought my smile was enough.” She barks a laugh and tells the man the address of the hotel we’d be staying in for a short while. He smiles at the realization that we can speak Korean and starts the car.

I tell her, “If we’ve already met one celebrity in our first twenty minutes of being in Seoul, I wonder what the next year is going to be like?”

She grins at me and responds “HELLA FUN!”


End file.
